


Your Love Is Toxic

by rosethorngirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Compliant, Drabble, M/M, No Beta, No Dialogue, Not Necessarily Unhappy, but not happy either, curse words, mention of injury, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were toxic for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've had any inspiration at all. This Drabble came out of me though, so hopefully you like it.

Tony knew Steve and his relationship wasn't the healthiest. He didn't need anyone to tell him that. Despite what people tend to believe about him, he is a grown man capable of understanding when his situation is no longer conducive to a productive, happy adult. 

But just because he knew that consciously (and subconsciously), doesn't mean he necessarily listens to reason. He may know his decisions are self destructive, that doesn't mean he cares they are.

Which is why he's nursing a scotch at quarter after two in the morning, waiting for the man to show up.

They were toxic for each other.

Lying, betraying, screaming, and scheming behind each other's backs; fucking and taking and breaking each other apart more than building each other up...

That was their sham of a relationship. They were both at fault for it getting as bad as it had; but Tony knew as well as he knew he'd need surgery to fix the damage Steve and Barnes did to his leg a month ago, that he'd never it let go. Goddamnit but if he wasn't a stubborn, selfish bastard who had become accustomed to abuse in all forms to the point of craving it. He didn't want a Steve who had it all figured out and was gentle touches and easy smiles. He isn't a child, he's a fucking superhero. He wants the real Steve. The fucked up one who enjoyed making the love hurt as much he did.

Tony Stark was not an easy man to love, but neither was Steve Rogers. And that's why they stayed together. Because regardless of how much they hurt each other, nobody else in the world could put up with their bullshit, dish it back and still fuck their brains out at the end.

No, it wasn't healthy. But it was real. And Tony will nurse his scotch and wait for Steve.

And when Steve arrives there aren't any platitudes of missing each other, or hugs and kisses or warm smiles. Steve grabs Tony's vest and hauls him out of his chair with the ease and grace of a elephant in a china shop. But Tony goes willingly and opens himself up to be used like a man possessed.

This may not be war, but it certainly isn't civil either. And it may not be healthy but it's what they got and who they are. And as fuck on Tony's fifty thousand dollar bed, all Tony cares about is that it's real and his.


End file.
